Our Hands Clasped so Tight
by tlyxor1
Summary: Hermione's thoughts as Harry leaves for the Forbidden forest. NO pairings. Deathly Hallows movieverse.


**Our Hands Clasped so Tight **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter universe. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Hermione's thoughts as Harry leaves for the Forbidden Forest. Deathly Hallows, movie verse. Inspired by Death Cab for Cutie's 'I Will Follow you Into the Dark'.

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, than I'll follow you into the dark. _**I Will Follow you Into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie.**

**She's tired; exhausted. She doesn't think she's been so drained in her life. And still, she keeps on going. She keeps on moving because if she stops, she'll fall apart. If that happens, she doesn't think she'll ever be able to pull herself back together. So she presses on - on and on and on.**

**Hogwarts is a wreck. She walks the halls, seeking survivors. There's rubble along the floors and she has to measure every one of her steps. She doesn't think she's ever had to be so cautious in this castle. It's devastating. She knows - in her heart of hearts - that nothing will ever be the same. War changes people. She's no different. Or maybe she's not the same.**

**Hermione's steps lead her back to the Entrance Hall. Ron is there, slumped up against the only standing banister. His head his bowed and his hands are covering his eyes. Her heart breaks for him but she has nothing to say. Instead, she engulfs him in the strongest hug she can manage. She's exhausted though. The attempt is feeble. It's an attempt though. In the end, it's all that matters.**

**Footsteps carry down the stairs. Behind her back, she raises her wand - just in case. She doesn't need to worry. It's Harry. He looks like he's just been struck over the head with a cricket bat, she observes, dazed and confused and out of sorts. He's just viewed Snape's memories, she realises. She wonders what the traitor had to say. She doesn't ask though. Instead, she waits.**

**Harry reaches them without a word spoken. He glances over their shoulders, looking into the Great Hall. It's where they are gathering the dead. Hermione doesn't follow his gaze. She can't bring herself to look. She knows who's there though: Remus, Tonks, Fred and Colin. There are others, too many to name and count. Bodies are still being collected from the grounds. It's miserable.**

**For a brief, hysteria induced moment, she wonders how they can win. Harry's only a boy - her best friend. How can he possibly win against a sixty-odd year old monster who has more experience than Harry three times over? It's almost laughable. Then she remembers it's Harry. Harry, who's gone up against Voldemort more times than anyone else alive. Harry, who conjured a corporeal patronus at the age of thirteen. Harry, who's done so many incredible feats in the last seven years that she sometimes can't believe it herself. He has to be able to beat Voldemort. If not, than no one would stand a chance.**

**Harry claps Ron on the shoulder. The silent understanding between the two boys goes way over her head. She doesn't bother to try and decipher it. Instead, she turns to Harry. "What did the memories show?"**

**Harry gives a gusty exhale. "Snape killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders. He was a spy - until the end." He's not telling her something. She eyes him until he does. "I have to go."**

**Hermione frowns. The look on his face has changed. It's resigned, as if accepting something he's always known. Her heart sinks. "No. No Harry, you can't. It's a trap."**

**Harry shakes his head and it looks like his heart is breaking. Hers is, too. "I have to die. I… I'm a horcrux." It looks like the word is bitter on his tongue. It's certainly grating in her ears.**

**She shakes her head. SHe'd suspected, but she doesn't want to believe it. But she does and she starts to cry. "Than I'll go with you."**

**Harry shakes his head at once. She expects nothing less. "Stay here. Ron needs you. After… it's just Nagini afterwards. Then he can… do you understand?"**

**She nods, a sobbing mess. She throws herself at him and he holds her like he'll never let her go. She wishes that's the case. Except it's not. It's not, because they're in a war and this is the final battle. Sacrifices must happen. She hates it. she hates it with absolutely every fibre of her being because Harry is only seventeen years old. He's far too young to die. He's hardly even lived.**

**He pries her arms away from him. She clutches onto his hand and they squeeze each other for dear life. But then he lets her go and disappears beneath his cloak. Then he's gone. She wonders if he was ever there at all.**

****Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed. -T**


End file.
